Yugi's Diary
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Years after the final episode,things have changed. The Yamis are back and join the others living life for a second time.How have things changed?In Yugi's diary, he bears all and his journey of finding love like the others. Many pairings YXTB RBXTG YBXMI
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! Sadly…**_

_**Pairings (seen and mentioned): YugiXYami, YugiXThiefBakura , RyouXBakura, BakuraXMarik… Maybe others later on**_

This diary belongs to…

Yugi S. Mutou.  
>I'm not going to write and tell you what the S stands for two reasons-<br>1) It's for decoration  
>2) If my mother had given me a middle name (which I'm not sure if she did or didn't… No questions), I know it would have been something geeky… Sora would be cool, but knowing my mum she would have gone the whole hog and called me Yugi Shuichisagamaki Mutou. I already get asked why my name is the Japanese for 'Game'.<p>

Anyway, Yugi S. Mutou, 5ft 3, size 4 feet, more hair on my HEAD then there should be, no other hair (- I'm not kidding! I should probably go to the doctor about that, but to be honest being 20 and looking about 12 is kind of helpful), no piercings since I'm afraid of needles, same for tattoos and I've found I am a little too comfortable in leather, if you get my goings…

If you find this diary, please return it to flat D1, Megumi apartments, Domino City. If you return this to me between the house of 10-2:30, I will not be in, so the second option would be to give it to flat B, but if someone answers the door wearing a lot of extravagant eyeliner with hardly any eyelashes, most probably wearing leather and looking like he's about to murder someone- Don't give it to him! You want to give it to Ryou who looks the same but actually owns the flat (the other guy just acts like he does but actually he's from downstairs). You'll know its him (Ryou, not the other guy) because he wears thin eyeliner, has ma-hoo-sive green eyes and really long lashes. Also if you are a girl you'll probably fancy the pants right of him, but if you're a dude you'll think he is a 10 year old. He DOES NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT, NEVER EVER wear leather! He likes denim though. If I guy with tanned skin, probably wearing white with piercings, you can give it to him, but tell him to give it to Ryou! Don't just give it to him because he's incredibly unreliable when it comes to things not linked Ryou! (-and because there's things about him I've written in here and if he read it… I don't know what I'd do!)  
>If you can't give it to Ryou, try my neighbour in flat D2. I didn't list him straight away due to the things written about him in here also and I cringe at the thought of him possibly reading them. He's kind of slightly below average in height. Okay, he's really small, but he's still big then me! He has colourful hair (- WARNING: if you are a cocky dick and call him an Emo, he'll probably punch you) and he has 5 piercings on his left ear, 2 on the right.<br>If all fails, please drop it off at the Kame Game store. My grandfather works there for sure. If its shut, post in the mail box. Just don't give it to anyone else in the Megumi Apartments! The guys in the C1 and C2 apartments- they _are_ men, not girls- will read it without a second thought.

Thanks, don't read this-  
>Yugi Motou<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

6/4/2012 08:21

God, I feel like a girl!

I'm standing here, in front of my bedroom mirror in my boxer shorts staring at myself. I feels really odd because I don't know many other boys who do this. I do know some, but many. Two to note would be Marik from C2, who is too self-obsessed for words, and Ryou who is a perfectionist (Also very clumsy, and those two things don't mix well). I don't think either them stand in front of a mirror completely miserable about how they look. Marik is in love with himself, and even Ryou quite looks how he looks. Well, his boyfriend and X-boyfriend both looked a lot like him and that in itself is enough proof for me. Yes, I did say BOY friends, but saying that he likes girls as well. He dated the girl I fancied since I was 5, Tea, until Joey (my best friend) finally told him about my crush. He felt so bad that he broke up with her. I was the one left feeling bad when I found out that they had been engaged…

I guess it doesn't really help one you are a guy with a friend like Ryou. To both sexes he seems to be a dream. The girls find him precious but strong, but not butch, and the guys like him because he can be a little feminine. Yami Bakura (of no relation to Ryou Bakura) actually liked him because, compared to him, Ryou was weak, so Kura could use him like a little doll. I guess in ways Ryou liked being the one whisked around instead of the one doing all the whisking, but I think it made him feel bad. Since Yami Bakura was no longer a spirit who could possess him, Ryou was a lot more relaxed about him since he could actually hurt him internally and mentally anymore. But, Bakura could through very violent, vicious punches.  
>I never understood why Ryou put up with all that. My friend Tristan said he must of loved him, but Joey argued that Ryou couldn't be in love with Bakura, since he obviously still loved Tea. Joey thought Ryou put up with being hurt because he hurt Tea.<p>

I think Ryou was scared.

I don't know. I really don't, I just have this feeling.

Then again, Ryou is a weird one, a unsolved puzzle- But hey! I solved the millennium puzzle so I'm pretty sure I can solve Ryou! Give me eight years…

6/4/2012 14:37

Why can't I go anywhere without seeing people with their tongues down each other's throats? I entered Uni today to find my friend Duke making out with some random girl in the science department (-Why were they there anyway? Duke doesn't do science! He does sport and IT and something else which I can't remember… But I know it's not science! And the girl looks like a cheerleader or one of those type of girls so she has no reason to be their either…). Then there were loads of random couples doing over-the-top good byes through the days as they parted for class, and when I left the school I couldn't walk down any road in a 2 mile radius of the university without seeing some loved-up couple! Why is everyone so extreme with their affections?

I guess I'm jealous to be honest. It didn't really help when I got back to my flat and saw a very happy looking Thief Bakura humming to himself as he sorted through that day's mail. His eyes sparkling as he daydreamed away, almost causing me to go unnoticed.

"Hey Yug!" He grinned.  
>"Hey! What's caused you to be so cheery?" I asked as I stood next to him and opening my own mail box in the flat down stairs hall way.<br>"It's really cheesy" he laughed "Ryou's in a sudden good mood this morning. I haven't got a clue why, but…" he smiled widely and sighed "But I couldn't give a shit! I'm just glad he's smiling again"

That was a few weights off my heart. I'd felt guilty ever since I cause Ryou and Tea to break up, and didn't help Ryou hadn't been happy ever since. He went out of Thief, the smiling guy next to me, and had seen a lot happier, but still not 'happy'. Thief hadn't minded much when they broke up because he's actually a really sweet guy, and only wanted Ryou to be happy. For a guy with a terrible anguish towards my friend the Pharaoh, and with a record in history as the king of thieves, AND with a current record of getting in trouble with the police- he was a kind hearted guy (When Bakura wasn't possessing him).

"That's great" I smiled back, pulling my mail out it's box and locking the door  
>"I know, right?" Thief grinned widely causing my heart to skip a beat slightly.<p>

It's weird, since he was one of the last people I thought I ever fancy, but it's true- I have a crush on Thief King Bakura. He's quite hansom, even with the scar, and as I can not stop saying (NO) as I will never stop saying, he's incredibly thoughtful and kind. But I doubt he'd ever feel the same way. Due to him being more interested in women and Ryou and Marik Ishtar being the only exceptions, it seems really unlikely.

Speaking of the devil, this would be the point when the queen of the gays strutted in, mumbling Gimme Gimme by Sug under his breath…

"Hello Yugi" he sighed tiredly, before his eyes moved to the person next to me "and hella-hello to the king of my heart"  
>"What?" Thief laughed<br>"Nothing…" Marik winked.

I gritted my teeth and forced myself to hold back any imitations of being violently sick.

"So how are you both?" asked the queen.  
>"I'm too happy for my own good. Yugi?" Thief replied.<br>"I've been better but can't complain" I sighed with loss of interest and began to sort through my mail.

Junk, junk, junk…  
>"I'm in a brilliant mood also" beamed Marik doing a little dance<br>Junk, Junk, bill, junk, not for me- why do I keep getting Tristan's mail in my post box?  
>"What happened? Did they make it an official rule to dance like a gay fairy?" came the sarcastic voice of someone I know too well "Or did you finally get some action from someone with a decent hair cut?"<br>Yami, Yami, Yami- I mean- bill, bill, bill, junk…  
>"Ooo" Marik squawked like a diva, posing with one hand on his hip and raising an eyebrow. "Sassy aren't we? What happened Tutankhamen? One of your servants slacking off?" Marik stuck his tongue out rudely at Yami, who simply rolled his eyes.<p>

I heard Thief mumbling something to Marik, who was back to mumbling SuG songs again. I scowled down at them, before having my train of thought crashed into at the sound of their subject tugging his post box open with a loud bang.

"Hello Yugi" he smiled, standing next to me and reaching over to his own post box "Fun at uni?"  
>"Do I ever?" I smirked.<br>"Sometimes! Sometimes…" Yami laughed.  
>"Anyway-" came Marik's annoying voice "As I was saying, the reason I'm happy is because-"<br>"They've started making man-bras" joked Thief, before looking past me and at the pharaoh, giving him a wink. Yami sniggered and shook his head in a manner that was disapproving and approving.  
>"1) they already make though" Marik sneered, causing Yami and Thief to start cackling very loudly "SHUT UP!- and 2) I don't need one. Anyway, once again, as I was saying" Marik cleared his throat as he waited for the laughing to cease "I'm going back to Egypt-"<br>"Hallalulah!" Cheered Yami, reaching his arms high in the sky, a letter floating out his hand as he did so. I bit my lit and forced myself not to laugh.  
>"Egypt?" blinked the king of thieves, truly shocked "But why?"<br>"Why? It's home" Marik replied as if the dusty haired man was thick.  
>"But I thought you hated being there-"<br>"I hated being hidden away! Not Egypt. And that's just it, I was hidden away and now… Now I finally want to get a better, a long look at what I missed all those years" Marik grinned.

I watched sadly as Thief looked away from Marik, his eyes now looking quite sad but his face thoughtful. Once again, I lost sight of my train of thought, but the sound of Yami being noisy, this time by shutting his post box.

"I'm off" he hummed "coming Yugi?" he invited politely, already walking to stairs, sorting through his mail as he did so.  
>"Of course" I smiled, and gave a goodbye nod to Thief and Marik.<br>"Sayonara Yug" Thief sang happily "By the way-" he added, swinging round to face me quickly before I walked off "Do you want me to phone you if I find out why Ryou has the cheers?"  
>"Yes" I said as calmly as I could, trying to hold down any sound of pure happiness "That would be helpful actually" I giggled "Sayonara" I waved slightly and ran after Yami who was already up the stairs.<p>

"So-" Yami began when we were half way up "Why was Thief so cheery?"  
>"Because Ryou is. He hasn't got a clue why though"<br>"I do" Yami said proudly, picking up speed as he headed up the stairs.  
>"What? How do you know?"<br>"Yugi, I know everything" I said a little too proudly "besides, I've seen it. Well, 'it' isn't the correct term, but to use the correct would ruin the fun" he winked.  
>"Come on Yami! Tell me!" I begged.<br>"If Ryou hasn't even told Thief then I don't think he wants the world to know-"  
>"I'm not going to tell the world!"<br>"Let Ryou tell you" Yami laughed.  
>It's true though. I'm Thief doesn't know, then Ryou clearly is keeping it to himself. Maybe Thief does not but isn't supposed to let on? But that doesn't seem like Thief.<p>

Conversations like that I just one big spirit lifter. I got a little one-to-one conversation with Thief, got to watch The Queen get dissed and sassed by the Pharaoh, and now I was walking up the stairs with said Pharaoh. I do this just about every day, but I love the company I have with this guy. He really is everything to me- and only 10% of that is meant in a gay way. He plays just about every role there is to me. Big brother, father, friend… Sometimes it's even the, er… 'Boyfriend' sort of role, but even though I love him, and part that love is 'in love', I wouldn't date him and nor do I want to. I'd rather have him as a friend and brother, like it's been for years.

When I got back to my apartment, I was still annoyed with Jealousy. Everyone seemed to be in love, unless they were Duke Devlin, Yami, Bakura, Mariku, Marik and Thief, who sort jumped about from person to person, sometimes even swapping with each other- that or they dated each other, not included Duke. Joey has Mai, Tristan has Serenity (-most of the time. Sometimes she 'declared' 'her love was for Duke and not for Tristan'), and even the most boring people I knew had someone at some point.

Well, that isn't strictly true …

As far as I know, Tea has no one, and same for Ryou…

Great, not I'm jealous and guilty. Perfect…

I need to get out and find someone. Or maybe I could get Tea? I could sort of hint my way to thief as well… I don't know. I think I might need to ask help from Super Pharaoh, because I have no idea what to do…

_**First proper chapter! What do you guys think? You like? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I know the 7th of april 2012 was actually a Saturday and note a weekday but please don't correct me at any point during the story on the date and day because it isn't all that important. Thanks : )

7/4/2012 17:46

Walked into the wrong classroom today. You would have thought that after a year I'd have an accurate mental schedule of where I'm supposed to be, but apparently not.  
>On the other hand, I guess most people have mixed up the Wednesday schedule with Thursday's. Even so, it doesn't make it any less humiliating. The moment you open the door and 15 pairs of eyes stare at you in confusion. Then you have to make that awkward 'er… sorry' and make a just as embarrassing exit just like your rushed entrance. Just thinking about the whole thing makes my cheeks burn red like a love-sick school girl…<p>

Actually, that was a terrible example. Scratch that- …makes my cheeks burn red like a tomato!

That still sucks but it better than the school girl reference.

Came home and spent the first hour listening to a very loud banging sound coming from down stairs, most probably the Bakura apartments. I guess that might be why Ryou is so happy lately (if you get my goings), but if that so then there are still some very fiery unanswered questions floating around the subject. How is this girl or boy? Where did they meet? Why hasn't he told us about them? And more importantly, why are they 'doing it' at 2 in the afternoon? That's a bit of a strange time to get some action (unless your name is Yami or Bakura or Marik. Not Mariku though… I think he might be ASEXUAL). Otherwise then it is Bakura or Thief but something doesn't fit with it being them due to the fact that neither of them like bringing girls back to their places because, and I quote, 'you can't bloody get rid of them' and that they tend to be out the flats between 10am and 5pm on week days.

Anyway, whoever it is they were making one hell of a racket!

While who-ever and who-ever were making a racket I made a rather desperate attempt at watching tele. It was rather good idea that I decided to watch Gravitation, because the banging sound got a bit mixed in with the drums when Bad Luck were singing Blind Game Again.  
>A good Yaoi never hurt anyone.<p>

7/4/2012 19:07

I never really spoke about this subject before because it felt kind of wrong. It feels wrong because I looked so young. I know that sounds stupid, but because I look young, causing people to treat me young, it has become natural for me to act the age they believe. I know all boys are supposed to be about 3 years behind girls in maturity, but I think I might be about 7! And that's why the subject of sex isn't something I drift around to easily. Instead I sort of avoided it. The fact that I even lost my virginity was actually more of an accident then a deliberate act. That in itself is a different story that I still want to keep to myself. And the Pharaoh since he knows. Darn that fact…  
>Anyway, tonight Diary, I'm going to write about the thing that bothering me most at the moment- Everyone is at it except me!<br>Tristan got a girlfriend called Meg.  
>Joey has Mai<br>Mai has Joey  
>Bakura has somebody different every night<br>Yami does the same as Bakura was declares it was an accident every time…  
>Thief does the same as Bakura and Yami but has a different reason every time (See final piece of this diary entry for his list of excuses)<br>Marik has relationship after relationship, all lasting 2 days and with a period of an hour between each lover.  
>Tea has had boyfriends since breaking up with Ryou but breaks up them is a misery incredibly quickly.<br>Ryou seems to have someone new. Bang Bang… I think  
>Duke has that cheerleader I saw the other day… Next week it'll be her sister.<br>Mariku doesn't count cause he's asexual… I'm pretty sure he is  
>Even Kaiba has a girlfriend… Not that he treats her all that well… Poor Mizsuki…<p>

Anyway, you can see my point- I'm left out! Sure, since I'm having very little luck on just walking out the door an bumping into some girl and asking her out, I don't think I can bring myself to do what Bakura, Thief and Yami do! I'd feel a bit bad. Not to mention I don't really want to look how they do in the morning, stumbling through the door at 7 in the morning, usually topless, hair a mess, eyeliner smeared around their face (and that applies to Yami as well as Bakura and Thief because he does wear it 40% of the time… Strangely), comes with a black eye or red cheek (where whoever they had the night before clearly got a bit annoyed at their leaving) and smelling of sweat, alcohol, cigarette smoke and greasy fast food. No thank you! So I'm kind of at loose.

This would be the point where Yami would jump in and demand I get out there and start chasing every woman I see. Shame he's not here. In fact, I don't know where he is…  
>It's lonely in the apartment… I think I might head up stairs and visit Joey.<p>

Night Diary. 

**Thief's 12 most notable excuses for one-night-stands.  
><strong>1) 'It was an accident! Just like Yami' ([Yami:] Oi! [Thief:] I meant your sex life not your existence)  
>2) I feel in love with herhim for a second… Then woke up the morning I realised I just liked her shoes  
>3) I had the sun in my eyes… All night<br>4) I didn't have sex with her! I just slept with her naked and she got confused.  
>5) Actually she did it with Bakura and thought it was me…<br>6) I thought she was a man  
>7) I thought he was a girl<br>8) I fell on her and couldn't get up  
>9) I thought heshe was a doll  
>10) I thought I was filming a porno<br>11) I had sex last night?  
>12) I was cold and I was rubbing against them for heat<p>

**I tried to make this chapter funny but I'm terrible at comedy! Sorry guys xD**

**I'm thinking about in the next chapter or the one after that that Yugi will have to do some kidn of questionnaire… What questions do you think she be on it? They can be really random, really stupid- whatever! I'll include them I promise ^^**

**Until next time readers….**


	4. Chapter 4

Was grabbing the post this morning since I was up an hour early, and was greeted by 3 very loud neighbours of mine.  
>Yami, Bakura and Thief stumbled in through the apartment hall door all in an utter wreck, singing 'Baby Born and Go' by Uverworld far too loudly and stumbling around holding on to each other desperately. I stared at them, unsure of whether to ask if they wanted assistance, to just carry on watching, or to quickly head upstairs before they caught me asked me to dance or something.<br>"I'm shattered" groaned Thief  
>"That's what she said!" Yami slurred, causing them all to start cackling<br>"Yami, that's what they all say" smirked Bakura, still sniggering over Yami's comment.  
>They really did look an absolute mess.<br>Bakura, with only one eye of make-up left, was bare footed, wearing a pair of leather pants that he probably stole of Yami due to them both having the waist line of a twig, and a stained blue and white hoodie (replacing his usual t-shirt) and his black leather trench coat. His left cheek was bright red, a huge shock against his snowy skin.  
>Yami, who actually still had his boots on, was missing his shirt but still had an undone leather belted waist coat and skinny jeans. He had his tight gold bracelet still clamped round his right wrist, but his left wrist was bare and very red. His hair was a wilder mess than usual, with his blonde bangs not in their usual 5 gelled lighting clumps, but tearing away from each other and falling in his tired eyes. He looked white as snow, causing his freckles to show terribly (He usually hides them with make-up. Its weird since I don't have freckles, and when he was pharaoh he didn't have them, but when he got re-incarnated by the millennium items he somehow ended up with freckles on his cheeks and across the middle of his nose. He really hates it…).<br>I couldn't see Thief's face properly because his hair is hiding it completely, with only his mouth on view. Unlike the other two, he had all his clothes, unless he has a jacket with when he went out. His shirt had red stains, one set was ketchup and the other appeared to be blood. His jeans were ripped with his fly zip down.  
>They did look a mess and a half…<br>They didn't seem to notice me, so I decided to see how long they could go without noticing me, or in other words- How long I could stand here watching them make fools of themselves before they notice me.  
>"Thief?" mumbled Yami, pointing at the kings shirt "Who did you kill?" he asked like a curious child<br>"Err…" Thief looked around in thought, biting his tongue "Hopefully Marik"  
>The three burst into cackles once again, only to be interrupted by the subject walking through the door behind them dressed in nothing but a 3-sizes too big white shirt, red silk boxes and a pair of light blue converses.<br>"Yeah… Thanks" Marik told them flatly but loudly, walking right past them and heading up the stairs to his floor.  
>The drunken three watched him track up the stairs in silence, before finally turning back into hyenas as Marik stepped out of view.<br>"I tapped that" Thief pointed out, sending them all over the edge.  
>"So has all of Egypt!" Yami added.<br>This was the point where Bakura began to stumble off.  
>"Where you going?" Yami stuttered.<br>Bakura turned to them wide eyed, pointing at the stairs and stuttered back "I think those were my boxes"  
>Thief and Yami blinked. Bakura swallowed and turned away.<br>"I thought I recognised those curtains as Ishizu's…" Bakura mumbled before clumsily running up the stairs.  
>Thief and Yami snorted with laughter while their friend headed off after a barely dressed Marik. This was when Yami noticed me. He smiled brightly and pointed me out to Thief who looked up properly, revealing his originally hidden black eye. I gave a small smile and a wave before mumbling about having to get ready for college and running towards the stairs.<br>"Yugi wait!" came Thief's dodgy call.  
>I stopped , still considering running up to my room.<br>"Wanna know wots'sup with Ryou?"  
>I turned round to see Thief silly drunken smile.<br>"He's got a girlfriend" winked the king of thieves.  
>"I thought so" I said rather flatly. I let my eyes flick away from Thief and to Yami, who was grinning at me like a mad man.<br>"You know her" Yami winked.  
>"Shhh" hissed Thief to us both "Don't tell anyone! I-I only know because I say them"<br>I blinked hard, my body turning into an ice sculpture, before I ran up the stairs ignoring the two drunken calls for me to return.

I know her? Ryou is all cheery because he's got a girlfriend who I know?  
>I can't describe to you how I felt when I realised who this girl must be. I felt hurt, yes. Not Because Tea was now officially off bounds but because Ryou and her couldn't confide in me and tell me. They clearly felt they had to keep it hidden away because they thought if they told me I'd murder them. I wouldn't! Back when they first went out I wouldn't have killed them, and I wouldn't kill them now- in fact I wouldn't at all! There will always be spot in my heart for Tea, but that crush, though strong with years is fading. I found it all horribly embarrassing, humiliating. I felt like a child whose parents were keeping it hush about their divorce.<p> 


End file.
